


Memories Old And New

by SamuelJames



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Reference To Canon Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch remembering his and Haley's wedding anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Old And New

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Memories Old And New  
> Pairing: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Hotch remembering his and Haley's wedding anniversary  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Criminal Minds, Hotch/Morgan, "Because I trust you".  
> Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is the property of its creators . No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Sorry I’ve been so cranky today. It’s my wedding anniversary." Hotch looked at his partner, a little annoyed that Haley still got in his head sometimes.

Morgan gave him a small smile. "You don’t have to explain anything to me. JJ on the other hand might want to know why you bit her head off."

"I’ll apologize to her tomorrow. When Haley and I got married I meant it to be forever and honestly I don’t have feelings for her any more but I didn’t expect to feel anything on our anniversary."

"She was a big part of your life for a long time. It’d be weird if you forgot her completely." Morgan poured a drink for them both and sat beside Hotch on the couch.

"The thing is when it mattered I couldn’t talk to her properly," said Hotch. "I didn’t fight hard enough. It was easy to let her go. I don’t want that to happen to us."

"It won’t, the fact you’re telling me all this, that we can talk like this lets me know we’re going to be okay. After the Buford case all those feelings of shame came back. Logically I know it’s his fault, not mine. Talking it over with you because I trust you helped me put it in perspective. I might never have taken our relationship further without being able to talk to you." Morgan gave Hotch a quick kiss. "I know your secrets, you know mine. We understand what the job means to both of us. There’s nothing to sabotage us, only ourselves and we won’t let that happen."

Hotch was relieved, this relationship mattered too much to mess it up, "how’d I end up with someone so smart?"

"You got lucky," said Morgan with a grin, "and so did I."

The two of them prepared a quick dinner and Hotch asked Morgan to officially move in. He’d been more or less living there but still it was an important step for them both. Morgan’s answer was an enthusiastic yes and a long slow kiss.

"It can be our anniversary from now on." 

"Yes it can," replied Morgan trying his best to undo the buttons on Hotch’s shirt.


End file.
